hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing a Ghost/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any Mumbai mastery unlocks. This is guide is just one of many different methods to complete Chasing a Ghost. Planning Starting Location: Main Street Firearm: '''Any '''Equipment: Coin Note: Following this guide requires exactly one Coin. There are many places to find coins throughout Mumbai, but for the sake of simplicity we'll just be taking some in with us. Mumbai is a particularly cluttered and claustrophobic map that is lacking in distinct landmarks; as such it can be difficult for newcomers to navigate. If you're struggling to find a particular building or room mentioned in this guide, take a look at the in-game map. Dawood Rangan We'll be eliminating Dawood first, but before we head for his tower, we'll be going to the Chawl; up the road and to the right of the starting location. Head upstairs until you reach the Sniper Spot, along with the Kashmirian and his rifle. Without disturbing him, look through the scope of his rifle and adjust it before leaving. Heading towards Rangan's tower, go to the right of the guarded garden entrance until you find a section of the wall with a broken fence. Vault over the fence and climb your way up the Tower Garden until you reach the tower's entrance. Pull out your pistol to take out the camera directly above the entrance, but instead of entering keep moving across the front of the building until you reach the [[Local Security (outfit)|'Local Security']] guarding an entrance to the tower's Security Room. Use a coin or pistol shot to lure and pacify the security guard behind the boxes in front of him, before dumping him in the nearby dumpster. Take his disguise, as well as the Luxury Apartment Keycard he dropped. Use the keycard to unlock the door to the Security Room and head up to destroy the camera recorder. After doing that, head out the door and go directly left to the staff canteen. Underneath the stairs is a Tube of Paint, take the paint and head up the stairs to the Painter's Studio. Once inside, place the Tube of Paint into the paint rack without either the painter or the Bollywood Bodyguard noticing. If done correctly, Dawood Rangan's death has been successfully setup and you can safely head back to the Chawl while you wait for the Kashmirian to eliminate him. Vanya Shah, Wazir Kale and Escape Thankfully, there is a method to eliminate both remaining targets and exfiltrate in one fell swoop. Once you have returned to the Chawl, pacify the Kashmirian after he has eliminated Rangan, this can be safely done in the Sniper Spot or downstairs in the Kashmirian's Apartment. Take the Kashmirian's Laptop Dongle 'and use it to read the files on the laptop in his Apartment. After doing that, head down to the bottom floor of the Chawl and leave out of the west exit. Ahead of you should be a yellow payphone, use a Coin to interact with it to setup a meeting between Vanya and The Maelstrom. Run down to Train Yard Entrance and head left to the Container Area. Once in the Container Area, infiltrate the Train yard by climbing up the container stationed against the west side of the building, then climb up the pipe to reach the Train Yard Roof. Up the steps to the right, you will find a 'Lever. Grab the Lever and take it back down to the Container Area. Note that the Lever cannot be concealed, and will be dropped when 47 grabs onto the Pipe. Throw it down to a safe area before climbing on the pipe. Back in the Container Area, head west and insert the Lever into the train tracks switch. Once Vanya has met up with Wazir, they will head to the back of the Train Yard to talk in private. Once they are alone, interact with the switch until a train comes by and is redirected into the Train Yard. A short cutscene will play in which both targets are eliminated. During the cutscene, a button prompt appears, allowing the player to exit the mission. Press the button to exfiltrate the mission on the back of the train as soon as the cutscene ends. Category:HITMAN™ 2 walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs